


Фото на память

by Zhaconda_Crowling



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhaconda_Crowling/pseuds/Zhaconda_Crowling
Summary: В мужской гимназии учитель заманивает ученика к себе в кабинет на приватный разговор. Интрига, расследование, скандал.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Фото на память

— Ваша болезнь, герр Берневиц, объясняется тем, что вас навещает упырь, — Фаузер произносит непривычное славянское слово с долей смущения. Не пристало человеку образованному, тем более преподавателю гимназии, где учатся мальчики из лучших прусских семей, употреблять столь вульгарное просторечие. Ведь для обозначения всякой нечисти у культурных людей изобретено прекрасное заместительное обозначение: “еретик”. Только вот Фаузеру сейчас не до заместительных, и вообще не до соблюдения приличий: под угрозой жизнь его ученика и нужно, во что бы то ни стало, убедить мальчика в серьёзности происходящего. 

Кроме того, Штефан фон Берневиц словечко “упырь” должен бы знать: несмотря на то, что по-немецки юноша говорит чисто и не даёт повода заподозрить себя в польском происхождении, Фаузер помнит, что всего поколение назад семья фон Берневиц-Сикорски своих корней не скрывала. Правда, это было до того, как Бисмарк объявил польскоговорящих граждан Пруссии врагами новосозданной Империи. 

Про упырей Штефан знает и, судя по всему, знает немало: он застывает в немом испуге, глядя на учителя музыки. Фаузер молчит, ожидая возражений — у него заготовлена надёжная цепочка аргументов. Но юноше они не требуются: неровно вздохнув, Штефан сам стягивает шейный платок и расстёгивает воротник.

Ничего. Ни ранок, ни иных отметин нет на болезненно-бледной коже. Осмотрев горло ученика, Фаузер спохватывается и достаёт настольное зеркало, перед которым бреется по утрам. 

— Значит, он пока не начал вас пить, — тревога Фаузера немного отступает. — Ещё есть время, чтобы защититься от него. 

Однако Штефан так просто не успокаивается: он снимает форменный пиджак и закасывает заодно и рукава сорочки, придирчиво проверяя запястья. Всё-таки славяне хорошо помнят привычки своей нежити. И снова чисто.

— Я был на причастии на прошлой неделе, — Штефан говорит тихо, но тонкий слух Фаузера всё равно царапает _неправильность_ тембра ученика. В первых числах марта, как раз на шестнадцатилетие юноши, его голос начал ломаться второй раз — именно это обстоятельство заставило Фаузера отбросить последние сомнения и перейти к действиям. 

— Боюсь, причастие упыря не отпугнёт, — Фаузер и сам смущён тем, как нагло ведёт себя кровосос: пусть гимназия и отдана светским властям, но здание всё ещё освящено, а окормлять местную паству время от времени приходит сам епископ. Впрочем, в прошлый свой визит тварь беспрепятственно пробиралась на территорию действующего монастыря и орудовала прямо под носом у монахов. Объяснение этому может быть только одно: — Вы ведь не случайная жертва, а приходитесь ему дальним потомком. А как вы знаете, упыри особо привязаны к крови родственников. 

— Откуда вам это известно?

Прежде чем ответить, Фаузер выглядывает в единственное окно. Всматривается в кроны старых каштанов: не сидит ли среди ветвей неприметная мальчишеская фигурка? Считает тени под окном: не прячется ли в их перекрестьи лишняя? Проверяет близлежащие дорожки: не прогуливается ли неподалёку одинокий гимназист в надвинутой на глаза фуражке, тогда как в неурочный час все ученики и педагоги должны быть в столовой в другом корпусе? Пусть до заката ещё далеко и глаза слепит сияющий на солнце снег, нельзя чувствовать себя в безопасности. 

Двор выглядит пустым, на снежном покрове под окнами ни следа, даже птичьего. И всё же...

— Зажгите настольную лампу, пожалуйста, -- просит Фаузер ученика, а сам задёргивает плотные чёрные шторы.

Личный кабинет учителю музыки выделили после того, как хор его учеников стали приглашать на все городские праздники. До школьной реформы, когда гимназия перешла под управление светских властей, крохотная комната служила кельей; теперь она заставлена парой стеллажей, письменным столом и шкафом для парадной униформы. Как ни странно, инструментов здесь нет — для этого есть музыкальная зала с хорошей акустикой; зато Фаузер оборудовал у себя мастерскую для проявки фотографий — своего второго любимого дела. Так что шторы у него надёжные, никакие соглядатаи снаружи, будь то живые или не-живые, ничего не увидят.

В тёплом свете лампы Фаузер выкладывает перед Штефаном первую “улику”: выписанную от руки схему.

— Вы наверняка знакомы с генеалогическим древом своего рода. Я сделал ряд запросов, чтобы составить его, но, сразу оговорюсь, не исключаю некоторой неполноты. И всё же здесь отражено главное: три ветви семьи фон Берневиц и Сикорски на протяжении нескольких поколений постоянно дают сыновьям имя Аркадиус, или его венгерский вариант Аркад; обычно оно стоит вторым или третьим. 

Штефан Аркадиус Вертер фон Берневиц унд Сикорски пожимает плечами: 

— Таковая практика широко распространена. Называют в честь некоего родственника, а потом в честь тех, кто был назван в его честь, и вот уже весь род пестрит одними Генрихами или Фридрихами с Вильгельмами.

Фаузер кивает.

— И у вас тоже был такой родственник, — Фаузер указал обведённую строчку, — Аркадиуш Сикорски, польский шляхтиц, осевший в Пруссии чуть больше века назад. Полагаю, он и есть чернокнижник и еретик, а по-вашему упырь, что до сих пор ходит среди людей, продлевая собственное существование за счёт жизней своих потомков. Знаете ли вы какие-нибудь семейные легенды о нём?

Штефан ошеломлён. Он задумчиво водит по строчкам с именами родни пальцами. И учитель замечает, что даже руки ученика заметно изменились: в начале осени, когда эти самые пальцы нехотя вымучивали арпеджио, они были коротковаты, а теперь исхудали и, будто бы, слегка удлинились. Фаузер гонит от себя мысль о том, что в преображении Штефана есть и положительные моменты: слишком дорогой ценой заплатит мальчик за эти артистичные руки и пробирающий баритон, слишком много бесовского в проступающей красоте заёмных черт. Прежний, пусть немного неуклюжий и лишённый всякого таланта к музыкальным инструментам, Штефан всё же был живым весёлым подростком. Этот новый, выцветающий на глазах юноша, — тень от чужой тени, хищной и голодной. Штрихи непережитого прошлого ложатся на облик всё гуще: как давно Штефан оставил дурную привычку сутуло опираться локтями в стол и откуда взялась у него эта вельможная осанка?

— Простите, учитель, но почему вы считаете, что это он? — Карие глаза Штефана полны наивной растерянности. 

— Из-за славянского происхождения? Но поляки же верные приверженцы истинной церкви и вряд ли именно они принесли ересь бессмертия на немецкие земли. Разве она не проросла здесь благодаря попустительству лютеран? — Спохватившись, юноша добавил шёпотом: — Или об этом нельзя теперь говорить?

Фаузер едва удерживается от очередной обличительной речи против протестантов и всего, что они натворили в стране, за что не раз уже получал предупреждения. Мысленно одёргивает себя: он тут не с друзьями в пивной, у него важный разговор с учеником. И, похоже, Штефан думает, что его учитель предвзят к некоторым национальностям, а ведь это вовсе не так — просто у некоторых гонору много, да и живут прошлым величием давно распавшейся страны. Но не об этом сейчас речь. И, в конце концов, мальчик не виноват в том, что у него такие предки, воспитан-то он в культурной немецкой среде. 

— Вы, в общем-то, правы, — Фаузер поднимает руки в примирительном жесте. — Признаюсь, я за последнее время перечитал слишком много литературы о пьющих кровь еретиках, и немалую её часть написали исследователи-лютеране. Разумеется, им хотелось обелить собственную конфессию, так что все они настаивают на карпатском следе. Опять же, ключевой аргумент их умозаключений строится, по сути, на двух источниках: на свидетельствах ранних миссионеров о том, что-де древние славяне поклонялись упырям и береговым девам, и на отчётах современных путешественников по Российской империи, где те отмечают языческие элементы в религиозных практиках тамошних селян. Как будто в Европе с народной религией дела обстоят иначе. В общем, не теория, а груда плохо увязанных между собой наблюдений и спекуляций. Однако личность нашего с вами еретика я вычислил не по национальному признаку, а по имени. Вот, взгляните на это.

Из верхнего ящика стола Фаузер достаёт две фотографии. 

— Тридцать лет назад я сам учился в этой гимназии, — поясняет он, передавая Штефану первую: групповой снимок класса, датированный 1864 годом. — Я в верхнем ряду, третий слева. А справа от учителя сидит Рафаэль фон Берневиц-Сикорски, ваш дальний родственник. Рафаэль Отто _Аркадиус,_ если быть точным; но мы все звали его Рафи. Здесь нам по четырнадцать лет. А вот здесь, — вторую карточку Фаузер выкладывает на стол, будто козырь в игре, — ребятам по шестнадцать, как вам сейчас. Рафи, как и вы, заболел; как и вас, его отослали лечиться на воды. Перед самым его отъездом он и его друзья пришли в салон моего отца, чтобы я сфотографировал их на память, в костюмах для постановки по Нибелунгам. Рафи в центре в образе королевского герольда. Теперь видите?

Мальчик видит. Побледнев ещё сильней, чем был, он в тихой панике глядит то на щекастого черноволосого задиру, то на тонкого юношу в кругу товарищей-пажей, то на собственное отражение в настольном зеркале. Рафи-герольд, совсем уже седой, похож на себя прежнего разве что овалом лица и разлётом бровей; зато он как родной брат похож на только начавшего седеть Штефана. Фаузеру хочется как-то приободрить испуганного ученика:

— Для вас ещё не всё потеряно.

— Но что случилось с ним дальше? С Рафи?

— Мы так и не дождались его до конца учёбы. Он лет пять не появлялся в Ахене: долго лечился, потом путешествовал. Конечно, писал друзьям, однако всё реже и реже. Но однажды мы с ним случайно встретились. Поначалу не узнали друг друга, и нас заново познакомили. Услышав имя, я напомнил о годах совместной учёбы и решил поинтересоваться судьбой снимка. Видите ли, когда я их фотографировал, я только учился работать с реагентами и побоялся проявлять всё сам, а отец не сразу нашёл время мне помочь. Так что вручить готовую копию Рафи ему лично я не успел, и его друг взялся отправить её письмом. Поэтому, повстречав наконец Рафи во плоти, я полушутливо спросил: передал ли паж господину герольду моё творение? Но Рафи совершенно не понял, о чём это я. Будто не знал про фотографию.

— Может, просто забыл?

— Может, — задумчиво соглашается Фаузер, — может, и забыл. Но ещё он сменил основное имя: когда нас представили, новые знакомые не звали его Рафи или Рафаэлем. Они звали его _Аркадиусом._

Фаузер замолкает, но не из желания выдержать драматическую паузу: она повисает сама собой. Он снова переживает то странное чувство, что охватило его при встрече с не-Рафи: тонкий звон невидимой струны в груди, нарастающее беспокойство и непонимание, чем же оно вызвано. Что-то идёт не так, но весь остальной мир этого будто не замечает.

— И… это всё?

Поджав губы, Фаузер вынимает из того же ящика пухлый конверт: ровно сотня круглых фотоснимков, наклеенных на картонные карточки. Фирма Джорджа Истмэна сама проявляет и печатает со своей плёнки, заряженной в бокс-камеру “Кодак”, как только клиент отщёлкает весь стокадровый ролик. Фаузер откладывает в сторону первых десятка два, не относящихся к делу, и протягивает оставшуюся пачку Штефану.

— Думаю, мне стоит принести извинения за то, что позволил себе снимать вас тайком, поначалу я не был уверен до конца в правоте своих подозрений. Здесь три месяца наблюдений, и произошедшая с вами за этот период трансформация очевидна. 

Штефан листает снимки, а когда они заканчиваются, начинает снова.

— Наглядно, — соглашается он совершенно спокойным, будничным тоном. Похоже, первый шок сменяется следующей фазой: отрицанием. Штефан рационализирует, ищет слабые места в доводах учителя, не желая мириться с участью пищи для мертвеца. — И всё-таки, врачи не пришли ни к какому вразумительному заключению. Вы всё-таки считаете, что тут замешан именно упырь?

— Да. Я его видел. — Фаузер разводит руками. — Заснять не сумел: оба раза дело было ночью. Он время от времени пробирается в вашу спальню через окно. Сперва я решил, что это шалит кто-то из учеников; но никто из людей не смог бы _так_ двигаться. 

Фаузер невольно передёргивает плечами, вызывая в памяти все детали. 

...Вот он идёт мимо восточного корпуса, припозднившись после нескольких кружек пива в дружеской компании. Пансионат спит, мир вокруг тих и неподвижен. Фаузеру стыдно нарушать его покой, так что он сворачивает в обход на хорошо расчищенную каштановую аллею, где его никто не увидит и под ногами не будет скрепучего снега.  
Удивительно, как он вообще хоть что-то замечает: случайно его внимание привлекает осыпающаяся с веток изморозь. Вот одна ветка потревожена, вторая, третья чуть дальше… Фаузер поднимает глаза, предполагая увидеть ночную птицу или кошку. 

Что-то движется в кроне дерева, силуэт на фоне ночного неба слишком велик для зверя и слишком проворен для человека. 

Фаузер замирает, затаившись в ближайшей тени и забывая дышать. Он ясно видит, как невысокая мальчишечья фигурка перебегает по толстому суку и легко, будто белка, перескакивает с него на карниз одного из окон. Чудом сохраняя равновесие, она странно изгибается и изворачивается, и под сухой щелчок открывает, наконец, правую створку окна — скорее всего, подцепив щеколду проволокой, — решает потом Фаузер. Мгновение — и тень проникает внутрь, а окно вновь закрывается. 

Какое-то время Фаузер с колотящимся сердцем не двигается с места. Он не может внятно объяснить, что же его так напугало: какая-то противоестественность случившегося и смутное ощущение угрозы. 

И только вернувшись к себе он спохватывается высчитать, _чьё_ же это было окно.

Второй раз он замечает ночного визитёра через несколько дней, уже взявшись специально наблюдать за окнами восточного корпуса. Фаузер видит тварь всего пару мгновений: человечья фигура ползёт по стене будто ящерица вниз головой — и вдруг рывком бросается вниз и в сторону, в спасительную черноту теней, осознав, что её заметили. 

С тех пор ночные патрули Фаузера по каштановой аллее успеха не приносят. Разве что иногда ему мерещатся сверкающие в темноте злые глаза, но это вполне может быть разыгравшимся воображением. Впрочем, надежды на то, что ему удалось окончательно вспугнуть тварь, нет: наверняка упырь ходит какой-то другой дорогой. 

А сейчас Фаузер всё никак не может подобрать слова, чтобы объяснить Штефану, что объединяет эти короткие встречи с ночным гостем и впечатлением от последнего общения с Рафи, точнее уже не-Рафи: чуждость. Что-то очень похожее на человека, на знакомого, но им не являющееся. 

Некий притворщик раз за разом готовит себе человеческую жизнь на замену, будто новый костюм, по капле выдавливает жертву из её же тела, а никто не замечает этого. Мальчик стоит одной ногой в могиле, но всё никак не хочет до конца поверить. Почему, как его убедить, пока не поздно?

— Вы делились своими наблюдениями с кем-нибудь ещё? — выслушав очередной рассказ, интересуется Штефан.  
И Фаузер наконец-то понимает что к чему.

— Нет, — врёт он.

— Нет? — Штефан отрывается от фото и бросает странный взгляд на учителя музыки.

— Нет, по сути, не делился, — осторожно маневрирует Фаузер: подменыш чует прямую ложь — придётся выкручиваться полуправдой, чтобы опять усыпить его бдительность. — Я писал епископу, но, кажется, меня не восприняли всерьёз. А то и хуже: могли решить, что я провокатор. Вот такие сейчас времена.

Фаузер не скрывает горькой усмешки: действительно, власти всеми способами теснят истинную церковь: мешает она Второму Рейху. Видите ли, молодой Империи необходима культурная унификация, и в борьбе за неё Бисмарк дал волю даже безбожникам-либералам. Так что недоверие епископа можно понять: если он пришлёт сюда, в светское заведение, комиссию искать еретиков, то кто-нибудь обязательно донесёт об этом в городскую управу, а то и другому ведомству. И тогда святых отцов могут обвинить в нагнетании паники, а то и нарушении Кафедрального параграфа конституции. Да, все знают, что вампиры существуют, но теперь упоминание об этом любят трактовать как политическую пропаганду: лютеране тут же заявят, что истинная церковь хочет поднять народ против них, потому как негоже судить о протестантах по нескольким экстремальным случаям.

Лже-Штефан откладывает, наконец, фотографии, и в задумчивости всё-таки ставит локти на стол. Но не так, совсем не так, как это сделал бы Штефан настоящий, теперь Фаузер ясно это видит. Тварь может заучить дневник жертвы, может скопировать почерк и манеру одеваться, но ей не удастся без многомесячного наблюдения выучить в лицо всех знакомых, произношение и весь тот огромный набор неосознанных привычных жестов, что составляет неотъемлемую часть социального облика оригинальной личности. И всё равно где-нибудь, когда-нибудь подменыш ошибётся. 

Вот зачем упырю нужно, чтобы мальчики уезжали якобы лечиться на несколько лет: он заманивает их куда-то, где сможет беспрепятственно изучать их — и _пить_ по капле, по глоточку. И при этом они окажутся вдалеке от всех, кто с ними хорошо знаком — после долгого перерыва в общении мелкие нестыковки в поведении не будут так бросаться в глаза. А, значит, упырь не станет рисковать без нужды, подменяя жертву собой окончательно до её отбытия в дальние дали. 

Может быть, настоящий Штефан ещё жив.

— Пусть так. Я верю вам, господин учитель. Но что же вы предлагаете делать?

— Я как раз за этим и пригласил вас: обсудить одну идею, — Фаузер не выдерживает напряжения, встаёт и прохаживается по комнате. — Возможно, она покажется вам несколько безумной.

Он говорит это, только чтобы выиграть немного времени на раздумья: внятного плана у него больше нет. Разумеется, изначально план был: уговорить Штефана съездить с ним к епископу лично. Фаузер предъявил бы все свои доказательства — и провести экзорцизм вдали от посторонних глаз не составило бы труда. А если бы этого оказалось недостаточно, их бы отправили как паломников к местночтимой святой — уж она-то, наверняка, помогла бы.

Но настоящего Штефана, которому нужна защита церкви, здесь нет, а подменыш на визит к епископу вполне может согласиться, чтобы избавиться от Фаузера по дороге да так, что тела никогда не найдут.

Строго говоря, ничто не мешает упырю убить Фаузера прямо здесь и сейчас, пока они наедине, как только он выяснит всё, что его интересует. Скорее всего, именно с этим намерением упырь и пришёл сюда. и чтобы спасти себя и, если не Штефана, то хотя бы всех прочих будущих жертв кровососа, Фаузеру нужно действовать прямо сейчас.

Конечно, оружие на нечисть заготовлено заранее — только вот револьвер сейчас разряжен и лежит в специальном ящике. Нет ни единого шанса, что упырь позволит Фаузеру им воспользоваться.

Если только…

— Видите ли, я сейчас выскажу, возможно, крамольную мысль, — при волнении Фаузер становится особенно велеречив. Впрочем, сейчас это ему на руку: упырь должен видеть перед собой безобидного интеллигента-теоретика, а не серьёзную угрозу. — Но мне кажется, обращаться к церкви вообще бесполезно. Вы ведь сами только что упомянули, что были на причастии. Рафи тоже не пропускал ни одной воскресной службы. Похоже, то противоестественное влияние, какой бы природы оно ни было, какому подвергает ваше тело еретик, не уменьшить святыми дарами. Так что единственный путь, который я сейчас вижу — это вынудить подменыша оставить вас в покое по причине вашей непригодности в качестве новой личины. 

Лже-Штефан выглядит удивлённым.

— К чему вы клоните?

— Вы же наверняка знаете, что вампиры обладают способностью к феноменальной регенерации тканей. — Продолжая говорить, Фаузер возвращается к столу и достаёт ящик с револьвером. Прикосновение к крышке с вырезанным клеймом оружейной фирмы успокаивает. — И, раз вы в нынешнем состоянии сильно походите на него, мы можем заключить, что внешних изъянов он не имеет. Но если таковой изъян появится у вас и о нём будут знать ваши родственники, знакомые, а, в идеале, и весь возможный в будущем светский круг общения, в который упырь и намерен влиться, заняв ваше место, — то упырю будет крайне затруднительно вас подменить. Главное, чтобы изъян нельзя было сымитировать простым гримом и он был всегда на виду.

— Вы сумасшедший, — выдыхает подменыш с некоторой долей восхищения. — Но, если ваш план сработает, упырь может просто переключиться на другую цель.

— И ему потребуется начинать превращение жертвы сначала и, похоже, это процесс не быстрый. А тем временем мы с вами начнём его искать.Мы ведь отлично знаем его приметы, и у нас есть его фото.

— То есть, вы предлагаете…

— Палец, герр Берневиц. Достаточно будет пары фаланг. — Фаузер сам удивляется той безмятежности, с которой произносит эти слова. — Вы готовы потерять палец, но сохранить этим жизнь?

Они глядят друг на друга в упор. Тварь, что играет роль шестнадцатилетнего подростка, будто забывает про маскарад: в лице нет ни намёка на положенный в такой ситуации испуг. В глаза Фаузеру-охотнику смотрит разумный хищник. Смотрит с долей уважения, как на достойного противника.

— Хорошо. На левой руке. — Соглашается лже-Штефан и позволяет себе нервный смешок: — Правда, я не смогу сыграть завтрашний урок, господин учитель. 

Фаузер скупо улыбается в ответ на шутку. Обыденно, будто ему каждый день приходится стрелять в людей, он открывает крышку и выкладывает на стол револьвер, а к нему патрон. Обычный. Пусть упырь и дальше забавляется, думая, что он в полной безопасности. 

— Вам понадобятся бинты, лучше сразу держать их под рукой. Возьмите полотенца из шкафчика над раковиной, там чистые.

Пока упырь занят, другой патрон, с пулей с серебряным наконечником, отправляется в барабан. Стоило бы зарядить все шесть, но это невозможно сделать бесшумно, а у лже-Штефана возникнут вопросы. Пока что Фаузер ничем себя не выдаёт: волнения, что совсем недавно захлёстывало с головой, больше нет, остались только холодный рассчёт и щепотка злого веселья. 

На приготовления у них уходит пара минут: Фаузер кладёт на край стола декоративную подушку, накрывает одним из полотенец, и лже-Штефан упирается в неё рукой, растопырив пальцы. Фаузер приставляет ствол к сгибу безымянного, и замирает.

Игра подменыша всё-таки хороша и убедительна: мальчик образцово нервничает, кусает губы прежде чем кивнуть:  
— Я готов, господин учитель.

А Фаузеру нужна ещё пара вдохов. Дикая мысль вспыхивает в последний момент: “Ты действительно готов стрелять в ребёнка за то, что он как-то подозрительно локти на стол ставит?”

Коротким движением Фаузер вскидывает револьвер выше, к груди ученика, и жмёт спусковой крючок. 

БАХ!

Лже-Штефан удивлённо охает. На плотной серо-голубой ткани жилета неспешно расползается тёмное, вытекает красным на белый шёлк сорочки — примерно там, где должно быть сердце. “Всё-таки человек!” — успевает испугаться Фаузер. Но тут мир идёт кувырком, а его голова с размаху бъётся об стол.

Сознание проясняется быстро, но это уже не имеет значения: Фаузер лежит лицом в пол, безоружный, голова трещит. Упырь без особого труда удерживает его, сноровисто стягивая запястья надёжным узлом.

— Чем стреляли, серебром? — Парадоксально, но в юношеском голосе теперь куда больше бодрости, будто дырка в сердце его оживила. — Пуля прошла навылет, господин учитель, я толком ничего и не почувствовал. Надо было стрелять в голову.

— Надо было стрелять в окно, — морщась от боли, отвечает Фаузер. 

— Хм, в самом деле. Вам бы это не помогло, но привлекли бы внимание. Должен признать, вы весьма сообразительны, — упырь не теряет времени зря: Фаузер лишается галстука, но не успевает толком посопротивляться, как предательский предмет одежды опутывает его щиколотки. — Думаю, я должен предложить вам работать на меня.

— Где Штефан?

— Мёртв, — пожимает плечами подменыш. — Я заметил слежку и решил ускорить процесс. 

Фаузер грязно ругается, пока его, связанного, усаживают спиной к стене. Наглая тварь даже подкладывает непригодившуюся подушку, чтобы было удобнее.

— Вы не могли спасти его, — упырь усаживается напротив пленника, скрестив ноги. — К тому моменту, как вы догадались о том, что с ним происходит, я почти закончил его _изменять,_ а те средства, которые я при этом использую, крайне вредны для человеческого организма. Врачи не ошиблись, когда решили, что мальчик опасно болен. 

— Тварь, — подытоживает Фаузер. Тварь не спорит.

Некоторое время оба молчат, заново присматриваясь друг к другу. Упырь с любопытством разглядывает добычу: что теперь этот забавный смертный будет делать? А Фаузер подмечает всё новые детали в облике подменыша.  
Например, каблуки: у новеньких туфель каблук высокий до неприличия. Похоже, Штефан оказался ростом несколько выше своего убийцы, вот и приходится тому ухищряться. Фаузера подмывает было спросить: а как упырь выкручивается в случаях, если жертва его ниже, но ответ кажется очевидным: тварь изначально будет выбирать тех, кого сможет скопировать или, точнее, принудить скопировать _себя._ Благо выбор есть: три ветви семейства фон Берневиц весьма плодовиты. От этой мысли становится дурно.

— Полагаю, я вычислил верно: вы всё-таки Аркадиуш Сикорски.

— Друзья могут звать меня Арек.

— Друзья?! — От наглости еретика Фаузер теряет дар речи и не сразу находит, что сказать: — Вы кровь жрёте! Сколько было таких мальчиков? И сколько ещё будет?!

Арек Сикорски привычно пожимает плечами. Он больше не похож на Штефана: черты всё те же, но их носитель больше не разыгрывает из себя подростка и не ощущается таковым. Перед Фаузером сидит тёмно-седой — нет, скорее, пепельно-русый — мужчина с лицом без возраста, зрелый и опытный, пусть невысокого роста и субтильного телосложения. И с простреленным навылет сердцем, что нисколько ему не мешает — впрочем, вряд ли оно у него вообще есть.

— Таких было шестеро, а будет — столько, сколько потребуется. Поверьте, мне самому это не в радость, но так уж устроено аристократическое общество: нельзя так просто заявиться с улицы и показать документы, чтобы тебя приняли за своего. Приходится быть чьим-то сыном, племянником и внуком, непременно вписанным в родословную при рождении; нужно, чтобы уважаемые люди подтвердили: “да, знаю такого, видал его ещё ребёнком”. Это, в отличие от бумаг, так просто не подделаешь, самозванцев вычисляют быстро.

— И ради этого вы убиваете собственную родню?

— Ради сохранения прав на мои имя, титул и собственность. Люди убивают и за меньшее. Между прочим, я, мои родители, братья и сёстры тоже были когда-то убиты кровным родственником из-за наследства, так что, можно считать, в нашем роду это такая семейная традиция. Впрочем, давайте вернёмся к вам, господин учитель. У вас простой выбор: вы принимаете моё предложение или пополняете список моих грехов.

Та часть Фаузера, что отчаянно хочет жить — и это большая его часть, предлагает согласиться сейчас же, а там и обмануть можно будет. Только вот разум понимает: не выйдет. Не только потому, что упырь чует прямую ложь. Нельзя идти на сделку с нечистью, не может смертный играть с ней на равных на её поле. Этот упырь прожил больше сотни лет, он раз за разом проворачивал свои дела ещё в монастырской школе прямо под носом у святых отцов. Он рассчётлив и осторожен. И раз он видит возможным сотрудничество, значит, он уверен, что сможет подстраховаться от предательства и вынудить Фаузера соблюдать условия договорённости. Кто его знает, какими еретическими фокусами он собирается добиваться лояльности, но у него явно что-то есть на этот случай.

— Нет, — тихо, но уверенно отвечает Фаузер.

— Как скажете, — упырь не собирается терять время на пустые разговоры. Встаёт, прохаживается по комнате, берёт в руки одну из фотокамер и хмыкает: — Такая хрупкая вещица, а столько проблем создаёт.

Камера, впрочем, возвращается на полку целой и невредимой. А упырь принимается методично обыскивать комнату, как заправский шпион после осмотра оставляя всё на свои местах. Впрочем, не всё: выкладывает на стол тетрадь с кое-какими личными заметками Фаузера, приходно-расходную книгу и прочие бумаги, исписанные от руки.

— Ищете образцы почерка?

— Не передумали?

Да, исчезновение учителя музыки не пройдёт совсем незамеченным. Тварь, видимо, замышляет обставить дело так, чтобы отвести от себя всякие подозрения. 

А ведь выстрел мог кто-нибудь слышать. Да и обед скоро закончится, в корпус вернутся люди. Можно попытаться привлечь внимание: жизнь Фаузеру это, скорее всего, не спасёт, но убийца не успеет спрятать улики. Фотографии пока не уничтожены, и кое о чём Фаузер умолчал. Нужно тянуть время.

— Между прочим, я был прав: вы всё-таки поляк. И перебрались в Пруссию в 1772-ом, как раз когда в России вспыхнула эпидемия вампиризма: не тогда ли вы и обратились? Может, теория карпатского следа не так уж и несостоятельна?

— В 1772-ом году я никуда не перебирался, это вы пришли на мою землю и силой захватили её. — Тон упыря спокоен, но очень уж холоден, и Фаузер понимает: он с первой попытки попал в больное место. — А что до истерии у русских, то это были их внутренние проблемы. Мой орден к этому отношения не имеет.

— Орден? А, это вы так свои сектантские кружки зовёте. — Фаузер ищет, чем ещё подцепить шляхецкий гонор: — И что, скажете, вы и в мятежах участия не принимали?

— Поначалу принимал, — нехотя признаётся Арек Сикорски, переходя к бумагам в ящиках стола. — Но нас предали, и я быстро понял, что это бесполезно.

— Из-за таких, как вы, наши власти были вынуждены запретить польский язык в школах. 

— _Наши_ власти — я ведь дворянин и принёс присягу прусской короне, причём не один раз; так вот, наши власти взялись закручивать гайки, когда горячие головы уже с большего унялись… Что это?

Фаузер бледнеет: в руки упырю попался чек от компании Истмэна. Попытка отвлечь внимание твари провалилась.

— Вы заказали не одну, а сразу шесть партий этих отпечатков, — упырь указывает на пачку фото, на которых неопровержимым доказательством запечатлена трансформация несчастного Штефана фон Берневица в Арека Сикорски. — Но у вас здесь только одна. Где остальные пять?

— Я ничего вам не скажу, — смело смотрит в глаза смерти Фаузер.

— И с этих снимков, — Сикорски кивает на старые фото с Рафи, — вы наверняка тоже сняли копии. И кому-то их разослали.

— Моя смерть или исчезновение только подтвердят мою правоту. У вас приметная внешность, пан Сикорски, и, рано или поздно, вас найдут. В наших землях ещё остались праведники.

Арек Сикорски глядит на человека долгим взглядом. А затем неожиданно сверкает озорной улыбкой:  
— Вы чем-то похожи на безумца, вам когда-нибудь об этом говорили?

Сбитый с толку Фаузер наблюдает, как упырь снимает испорченный жилет, расстёгивает сорочку и, встав перед зеркалом, откидывает испачканную полу так и эдак, примеряясь. На обнажённой белой груди от раны почти не осталось следа.

— Что вы собираетесь делать?

— Парочку фото на память, — усмехается Арек Сикорски и берёт с полки камеру. 

***

Отъезд Штефана фон Берневица на лечебный курорт, в так называемый “галицкий Карлсбад”, Моршин, что в Карпатах, сопровождается пересудами и кривотолками. Кто-то утверждает, что между учителем-самоубийцей и учеником была порочная связь, и даже добавляет грязных подробностей: учитель, не желая мириться с неизбежным расставанием, совершенно обезумел, пытался уговорить любовника уйти вместе с ним, обвинял в чёрном колдовстве и шантажировал, хотел сначала убить его, а потом уже себя...

Безусловно, администрация и попечительский совет гимназии отказываются распространяться о снимках, найденных в кабинете покойного, но слухи не унять.

Впрочем, удаляющемуся прочь от Ахена Штефану Аркадиусу Вертеру фон Берневицу Сикорски на репутационные пятна подобного рода глубоко плевать: за долгую жизнь Арек усвоил, что в шкафах самых благородных семейств можно найти и не такое. В любом случае, он не намерен возвращаться в Ахен как минимум года два, а там и слухи позабудутся, и можно будет поступить в Рейнско-Вестфальский технический университет. 

...Случайному попутчику он представляется Аркадиусом.


End file.
